Calentamiento de hogar
by USS Infinity U.N.S.C
Summary: Es esa época del año, una vez más. Un tiempo para el ponche de huevo, galletas de jengibre, y las calles con iluminación. Y palear. Montones y montones de paleas * Sí, son las vacaciones. Con las dos mejores yeguas, Twilight y Rarity, Pero, ¿con qué travesuras pueden entrar en este año? imagen y texto de ponyguy67
1. Calentamiento del hogar

Calentamiento del hogar

* * *

Es esa época del año, una vez más. Un tiempo para el ponche de huevo, galletas de jengibre, y las calles con iluminación. Y palear. Montones y montones de palear * Sí, son las vacaciones. Con las dos mejores yeguas, Twilight y Rarity, Pero, ¿qué travesuras con que pueden entrar en este año?

* * *

01

* * *

Calentamiento de hogar, Un tiempo de dar, celebración, estar con sus seres queridos, para la mayoría. Algo que Twilight y Rarity está haciendo exactamente.

Las dos yeguas habían estado saliendo durante casi un año, y para este año, pensaban que mejor manera de pasar las vacaciones, que juntas en una pequeña casa de campo tranquila, fuera de Vanhoover,

sólo las dos, No había deberes reales que atender, sin costura, no hay clientes o súbditos, y no hay posibilidad de que nadie intente destruir Equestria durante su escapada de una semana

-Por fin llegamos – Rarity abría la puerta de la casa de campo, y respiraba el aire fresco del su libertad – aquí nos quedaremos, y bien ¿Qué te parece?

-me parece perfecta Rarity – la princesa de la amistad entro con ligereza mientras inspeccionaba el sitio con disimulo –pero ¿segura que nadie vendrá a buscarnos? No quiero que nadie arruina esto

-o no te preocupes mi amor – dijo dándole un beso en la boca – nadie sabe que vinimos logre esconder esto muy bien, que te parece si vamos a pasear un poco por el pueblo

-suena perfecto

-y después podemos ponernos algo más cómodo querida – Twilight quedo sonrojada mientras Rarity la tomaba por la cintura pasando sus manos por sus caderas

Después de un poco de turismo más temprano en el día, los dos vuelven a la casa de campo, Twilight entraba excitada por llegar ¿La razón? Su novia había prometido que habría una sorpresa esperando por ella esta noche.

Hace sólo unos meses, Twilight era todo menos cómodo en algo de la ropa íntima de su amor que ocasionalmente tenía el encargado de hacer, sobre todo después de la apuesta que perdió hace unos meses, pero con el tiempo le comenzó a gustar.

También hubo muchas veces incluso donde se sentía más seductora y atractiva al ponerse trajes sexis y ropa interior de encaje. Y hoy no sería diferente

-lista mi amor – Rarity desde otro cuarto mientras Twilight la esperaba sentada al borde de la cama

-si

Rarity se acercó y sacó lo que las dos usarían esa noche. En sus dos manos había un conjunto sensual de Santa Claus, con un vestido encorsetado muy corto y guantes hasta los hombros, tanto con los ajustes ligeros, un par de botas altas de látex negro, y por supuesto, el sombrero para rematar

Las dos rápidamente se despojaron de sus ropas y rápidamente se vistieron, con un poco de trabajo al final por apretar correctamente los corsés de los vestidos.

Twilight y Rarity se pusieron de pie y se acercaron al espejo de cuerpo completo, riéndose un poco mientras se miraban el uno al otro, posando juntos para obtener el efecto completo.

Las botas abrazando sus piernas bastante cómodo, y los talones les daba un poco más de altura. Los guantes se ajustan perfectamente, y eran bastante caliente, y los vestidos eran apretado y cómodo en la cantidad justa.

Twilight también señaló al darse cuenta de que las bragas de ella y como de su novia eran relativamente fáciles de detectar. Pero, ya que estaban solos, se agregó a la sensualidad de los conjuntos

Sin perder más tiempo, Rarity agarra a Twilight de la muñeca, así como su cámara en la cómoda, y rápidamente salieron al exterior, boscoso, nevado y fresco. A pesar de las bajas temperaturas, los materiales de que sus ropas estaban hechas las mantuvieron sorprendente mente calientes

Las dos se dirigieron a un pequeño claro La luna completamente visible. Configuraron rápidamente la cámara antes de volver y posar para el flash.

Con tomarse una foto, las dos pararon más de media hora tomándose miles de fotos y jugando en la nieve recién caída antes de hacer su camino de regreso a la cabaña, su diversión enmascara los sonidos de los crujidos en la nieve más lejos.


	2. bajo el muerdago

**Aquí les habla USS Infinity U.N.S.C, preguntando ¿no les gusta mi Fanfic? se que no soy bueno traduciendo, pero estoy dándoles mi mayor esfuerzo**

* * *

Bajo el muérdago

Ellas dos rápidamente corrieron hacia el interior de la casa, el frío finalmente kles había cobrado fractura Se cerró la puerta detrás de ellas, dando un suspiro y un temblor como el aire caliente de la cabaña las calentaba lentamente.

Ambas necesitaban un poco más de calor, por ello se acercaron a la chimenea en el fondo de la acogedora localidad, las dos que lanzan unos cuantos troncos en la chimenea antes de acurrucarse en el sofá para una sesión de lectura

-que frio, nunca pensé que tendría tanto frio –dijo Twilight mientras sacaba su novela y se la mostraba a su novia –al menos podre terminar mi novela,

-no la has terminado –dijo sorprendida su amada acomodándose en el sofá –peros i al iniciaste hace apenas un mes, para ahora ya debiste terminarla

-es que con los deberes reales no he tenido tiempo

Después de unas horas, y una buena docena de páginas de una novela que las dos estaban leyendo juntas, algo vino a la mente de Rarity

-discúlpame Twilight voy a cambiarme, y a sacar lago que se me había olvidado

Se levantó del sofá, diciéndole a su pareja que tenía que sacar algo de su habitación de forma rápida, Twilight hizo un gesto simple afirmando, pero parecía ser más de una respuesta refleja, con los ojos todavía leyendo. Con una risa, la yegua estaba por poner su plan en marcha.

Después de media hora, la joven princesa finalmente se dio cuenta de que su novia se había ido un poco más de un segundo.

-¿Rarity?...eh ¿Rarity ya terminaste?

Se preguntaba lo que estaba pasando, ella finalmente se levantó y se dirigió al dormitorio. Caminó por el pasillo y abrió la puerta de la habitación

Ella no estaba más de más de cuatro pies antes de su pareja saltó y la sorprendió con un beso justo en los labios, dejando a Twilight sin poder responder

Con un rubor, ella se apartó, pudiendo notar a Rarity con la misma ropa con la que había salido, de hecho, Rarity señalo por encima de ellas, un pedazo de muérdago estaba colgando del techo en una cinta.

Sin necesidad de cualquier otra excusa, las dos yeguas se unieron de nuevo en un beso, lo más cerca que pudo para asegurarse de que era su más apasionada todavía.

* * *

 **por favor no duden en dejarme sus comentarios, serán bien recibidos (suplicando)Por favor**


	3. Regalos, listas para enviar

Regalos, listas para enviar

* * *

Las dos terminaron su beso, alejándose de tomar una respiración. Planearon continuar, pero antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de tocar de nuevo sus labios, hubo un golpe en la puerta principal de la casa.

Esto les sorprendió, ya que no le contaron a nadie en cuanto a donde se estaban quedando de forma específica. Suspirando, Twilight uso su magia, para un simple hechizo de ilusión para ocultar su traje bajo un manto falso

-espérame aquí mi amor –dijo Twilight levantándose de la cama –y mientras piensas lo que quieres que hagamos después

-no tardes mucho –respondió Rarity con impaciencia –que tengo grandes ideas

Ella salió de la habitación para ir a ver quién era, dejando a Rarity esperar su regreso. Ella esperó y esperó, y esperó durante unos cinco minutos.

Ella no esperaba que Twilight necesitara tanto tiempo para hablar con algún pony que pedía indicaciones, pero su preocupación creció cuando oyó un golpe bastante grande fuera de la habitación.

-¿Twilight, querida? –Dijo Rarity algo nerviosa – ¿estás bien, necesitas algo?

Ella decidió dar un paso en silencio a investigar, sólo para no encontrar Twilight por ningún lado. Caminó a través de la pequeña casa lo más silenciosamente que sus botas le permitían,

Pero su progresión se detuvo cuando oyó el débil sonido de pisadas detrás de ella. Justo detrás de ella. Se volvió lentamente,

Pero antes de que pudiera conseguir un buen vistazo una mano enguantada con un paño en ella el tapo la boca mientras que con la otra mano la agarró para evitar que lo empujara.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el cloroformo hizo su trabajo, y el unicornio de Marfil cayó en un profundo sueño.

Alrededor de una hora después, dos gemidos llenaron la sala cuando la pareja festiva comenzó a despertar de su siesta forzada.

Tanto Rarity y Twilight intentaron levantar los brazos para frotar el sueño de sus ojos, pero sus brazos no se movían. Ninguno de ellos

Esto fue más que suficiente para despertar completamente a las dos yeguas, al abrir repentinamente los ojos se encontraron de frente con lo que parecía un arnés de cuerdas, con los brazos atados a la espalda, una bola mordaza de peluche en sus bocas, sus piernas bien sujeta,

Para la princesa sus alas estaban atadas unidas a las ataduras delas piernas, impidiéndole moverlas, y para colmo de males, un anillo de inhibidor en sus cuernos.

-mnnn –fue el intento de habla de Twilight viendo la mirada miedo de su amante – ¡hhmmmnng!

-hmnm –fue la única respuesta de su pareja que trataba de liberarse

Tras una inspección más se dieron cuenta de que estaban poniendo en algún tipo de material acolchado, como una cama, con madera que les rodea.

Estaban en una caja. Un golpe en la madera hizo que les llamaran la atención, haciendo que ambas vieran hacia arriba.

Un pony, bien escondido en la sombra de la sala y por la ropa de color negro que se tenía puesto. Les hiso un gesto que más parecía una sonrisa a las yeguas antes de llegar abajo y recoger algo,

Sosteniendo en alto para que ellas lo vieran. Las dos amantes entraron en pánico ante la visión, y trataron de soltarse de sus ataduras, pero no sirvió de nada.

dejaron escapar un grito ahogado final antes de que la tapa de la caja se pusiera en la parte superior y fuera clavada con fuerza, dejando a la pareja cautiva y esperando a que alguien quitara la tapa…


	4. preparativos

Preparando los presentes

* * *

Después de ser trasladados alrededor de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, la caja que contenía a las dos cautivas vestidas festivamente detuvo su temblor golpeando y deteniéndose por completo.

Las pasajeras sin embargo no se darían cuenta de esto de inmediato, ya que se quedaron dormidas durante su transporte,

Lo que las despertó de su sueño fue algo que golpeó la caja, los crujidos de los clavos sosteniendo la caja cerrada mientras la parte superior estaba apoyada y alejada.

Las dos yeguas soñolientas intentaron mirar el entorno, pero una vez más estaba oscuro Una vez que la caja fue inclinada, las cosas comenzaron a mostrarse un poco más claramente.

Las habían llevado a una habitación grande. Un granero, o lo que parecía ser un granero. Sólo podían distinguir los contornos de algunas cosas con la poca luz que entraba en el edificio.

Esto no les ayudó tampoco cuando trataron de identificar a su captor, que se adelantó y entró en su punto de vista. Una vez más, no podían ver una cara, pero su silueta lo identificaba como una yegua.

Podían ver lo que parecía una sonrisa mientras agarraba a Rarity, sacándola de la caja. Una acción que fue más que suficiente para revivir las luchas de Twilight Sparkle.

El captor cortó las cuerdas lejos de la unicornio marfil, excepto las que atan sus brazos y piernas juntos. Luego, comenzó el proceso de cortar la ropa. Cortar y quitar con cuidado el vestido, los guantes y los zapatos.

Luego, el captor fue un paso más lejos, cortando su sujetador y bragas, dejándola completamente desnuda.

La secuestradora tomó entonces a Rarity ahora roja de vergüenza, dando luchas renovadas en los brazos de su enemigo, pero la yegua que la sostenía era demasiado fuerte.

Luego fue colocada sobre un material. Algo que se arrugó bajo ella. Antes de que pudiera identificar lo que era, el otro secuestrador escondido comenzó a rodarla.

A medida que se volvía, el material seguía adelante, y antes de que ella lo supiera, estaba envuelta con fuerza en algún tipo de papel. Completamente momificada de su hocico hacia abajo, con sus gritos ahora más amortiguados que antes.

La siguiente cosa que sintió fue algo que le rodeó el cuello, y finalmente, algo se enganchó a la parte de atrás de sus envolturas. Antes de que ella pudiera dar cualquier otra lucha, fue izada en el aire, una cuerda la mantenía atada en un gancho, manteniéndola suspendida.

Fue entonces cuando Twilight pudo ver lo que habían hecho. Su compañera y amante estaba envuelta en papel de envoltura verde y rojo a rayas.

Un collar blanco esponjoso se colocó alrededor de su cuello, y ella estaba atada, haciéndola mirar como un regalo de Hearth's Warming para alguien.

Una vez que el captor se encargó de algunos ajustes de última hora, se dio la vuelta para encarar a la princesa todavía atada dentro de la caja. Ya viendo lo que le habían hecho a Rarity, sabía lo que le esperaba.


	5. Relleno

Relleno de medias

* * *

Después de unas horas, el captor regresó a la habitación oscura con sus dos premios. Durante el tiempo que había pasado, sus luchas se habían ralentizado cuando empezaron a cansarse. Ahora era el momento de poner su próxima fase en acción.

La yegua primero agarró a Twilight en una mano, mientras que en su otra había otro rollo de papel de embalaje. Antes de que Twilight pudiera hacer otro grito amortiguado, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de envoltura festiva.

Unas pocas bolas de algodón se le metieron en las orejas antes de que el resto de su cabeza estuviera envuelta, cuerno, melena, todo bloqueando a la princesa de la amistad en completa privación sensorial. Sin olor, vista, oído o tacto.

A pesar de eso, todavía podía sentir presión, y sabía que estaba siendo metida en una especie de manga. Una manga con una multitud de correas, encerrándola. Podía sentirse atrapada en los brazos de su captor, y una vez más podía sentirse suspendida en su nuevo contenedor.

Poco sabía ella que su novia pasaría por la misma cosa. Ambas completamente envueltas de la cabeza a la pezuña y empujadas en unas medias colgadas delante de una gran chimenea. ¿Pero cual era su propósito?

¿Regalos?

¿Para quién?

A lo largo de la noche, las dos momias festivas, atrapadas en sus medias atadas, finalmente se cansaron. Sus luchas condujeron a la fatiga y agotamiento.

Después de unas buenas horas de sueño, las dos se despertaron con el sonido de susurros, El crujido del papel de envoltura, que estaba siendo retirado de sus cabezas.

Al abrir los ojos, quedaron cegadas por la luz dura de la habitación en la que estaban, pero esa luz empezó a alejarse cuando algo rosa se interpuso en su camino. Eso llevó a una revelación. Sólo una cosa es alta y rosa.


	6. Presentes del calentamiento del hogar

Presentes del calentamiento del hogar

* * *

De pie frente a ellas no había otra cosa que Pinkie Pie, vestida con uno de sus trajes navideños más llamativos, una sonrisa plantada en su rostro mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a las amantes que quedaban apoyadas contra la pared.

Así, la próxima revelación las golpeó, La yegua que hizo todo esto, atándolas, envolviéndolas, y rellenándolas en unas medias colgantes…Fue ella.

Las dos yeguas envueltas lanzaron un suspiro en sus mordazas mientras rodaban sus ojos. Por supuesto, ella era la única yegua que sabía cuál era su relación compartida, y teniendo en cuenta que antes de que se fueran a su casa de campo, la Pony Tierra les advirtió que tenía "algo especial" planeado para ellas el Día del Calentamiento del Hogar.

Ella simplemente no les dijo qué. Ahora que la yegua de la risa las tenía donde ella los quería, sin embargo, ¿con quién iba a divertirse primero? mientras señalaba con su dedo entre las momias mágicas...

-mmmphhhh...

-mmpphh mmpm gap...

-Mmmggg

-¡Crepúsculo! Que lenguaje

Ella saltó a la pared y rápidamente tomó Twilight en sus brazos, tirando de ella para que el pecho envuelto de la princesa empujara ligeramente contra ella.

Por supuesto, esto no iba bien con Rarity que se puso muy furiosa. Nadie tenía el derecho de atar y envolver su Amante y juguete. No a menos que fuera ella quien lo hiciera. Y tan pronto como ella saliera, Pinkie lo iba a pagar


	7. Venganza

Venganza

* * *

Rarity prometió vengarse de Pinkie,

Y un fin de semana, la invitó a pasar a su boutique, le dio un nuevo atuendo para vestir, y cuando menos lo esperaba, la capturo con los ojos vendados, amordazada, atada y suspendida.

No fue hasta después de que lo hizo, Rarity se dio cuenta de que quizás Pinkie disfruta de estar atado en cuerdas. En cuanto a por que Twilight está allí, bueno...

Ella no iba a dejar que un traje a juego se fuera a perder, y era su noche habitual para sus sesiones. Desafortunadamente para la Princesa de la Amistad, eso significa escuchar el tarareo de Pinkie toda la noche


End file.
